The present invention relates generally to computer systems, and more particularly, to monitoring of changes on computer systems.
As the popularity of the computer networks continues to increase, so does the challenge of controlling the systems making up the network where a variety of changes may be implemented over time by different people in an uncoordinated manner. Such changes may increase the challenges for network managers in addressing problems encountered by users and maintaining a desired service level for the network. Thus, network managers may continue to look for ways to monitor changes to and the performance of the network and debug the network for any problems that may arise.
It is known how to monitor computer configuration change data to help manage such computers. However, when monitoring computer configuration change data, a very large volume of changes may be detected over time. As such, it may be difficult to understand the causes and/or potential impact of such changes.